A Deadly Tunnel
by xcrappy1x
Summary: MS Pairing The inuyasha gang go look for Naraku and they split up. Miroku and Sango find a tunnel and they soon find out that it is trapped. What will Miroku do? FINALLY FINISHED!
1. The Tunnel

A Deadly Tunnel

xcrappy1x – Rachel Chang

Chapter 1

Inuyasha had been quite mad about what Naraku did. After all those times of fighting him, this time had been the worst. Naraku had captured Shippou.

Even though he was **completely** useless, he was still their friend, so the Inuyasha gang decided to go get Shippou back from the beast, Naraku.

After what seemed like hours, they finally found Naraku's lair. The problem was that it was on top of a **HUGE **hill ( mountain ). Miroku suggested that they split up, finding different ways to the top and Inuyasha agreed. The only thing in Sango's mind was _all he wants to do is just go with me so he can grope me, _as a huge anime style vein popped out of her head. Just as she predicted, Miroku and Sango were paired up and Inuyasha went alone. Surprisingly, Miroku didn't grope Sango and he didn't even say a word. Deep down in Sango, she knew that she was in love with Miroku, but too shy to admit it. _I bet he doesn't even care about me _thought Sango as they walked along a trail of dead humans. She looked at his face and his expression only showed seriousness.

"What are you looking at, Sango?" asked Miroku.

"N- nothing." Sango replied as a quick red blush ran across her face.

"Is something bothering you? If there is, you may tell me, Sango" He said.

"It is nothing, houshi-sama" Sango replied. She knew that he always cared about her, but she questioned it a little. _What about all those other women he groped?_ Soon her thoughts were broken by Miroku's voice.

"I see a tunnel. Let's see what it leads to."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As soon as they reached the tunnel, Miroku started to go in.

"houshi-sama! Wait! What if it is dangerous?" Sango whispered.

"Don't be silly, Sango. If it is, then I shall be the one to protect you." Miroku said.

A quick flash of a blush scatted Sango's face and she went in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"The tunnel sure is dark ." Miroku whispered after walking for about an hour.

"I think I realized that…" Sango said as a sweat drop fell.

Suddenly there was a slashing sound and Sango ran closer to Miroku. They stopped for a moment, waiting for something to happen. A thrash of pain hit Miroku's arm, but it was too dark to see. A couple of more shots hit Miroku and a few hit Sango. They didn't know what was going on, but they knew that they had to run. They started to run forward since running back would take a lot longer. The pain stabbing object became greater in amount and soon there were many flying towards them.

Miroku looked up and saw a hole, big enough to fit a person.

"Sango, listen to me. When you go outside, run on top of the tunnel until you reach Naraku's lair. There you will probably find Inuyasha. I will probably not make it, so go on without me."

Sango was very confused, but when she looked up, she immediately knew what he was gonna do.

"NO. I won't let you. You have to survive this with me!" Tears began to fall and Sango couldn't stop what Miroku was about to do.

"I'm sorry, Sango." And Miroku lifted Sango up and put her through the hole in the ceiling. Of course it was hard because of all the struggling Sango was trying to do, but Miroku just couldn't lose her. He took a rock and said,

"I don't want you to see this" And before the darkness took him, he said some final words.

"I love you"

* * *

it will take me some time to write up the next chapter cuz im soobusy.. so laterz

reviewz please!


	2. Sango Continues

A Deadly Tunnel

xcrappy1x – Rachel Chang

Chapter 2 (finally I update! sorry guys)

Sango was on top of the ceiling, crying her tears out. She couldn't believe what Mrioku had just done. Soon, she realized that there were knives all over her body and she was bleeding a lot. She took one out, one by one until her count was 54. She then took out Kagome's survival kit that she had given to Sango. Oh, she missed Kogome. She was Sango's best friend and she was in her world right now doing her big mid-term.

Sango was in a haze. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened to Miroku. He was probably lying on the floor unconscious or maybe even **dead**. She shook those thoughts out of her mind and went back to reality. She needed to find the other way to Naraku's lair, just as Miroku had said. She walked on for miles, only dripping blood tracks behind her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sango had walked on for hours, until she saw the final castle. It was humongous. It took her a while to fight off the guards. but nothing was stopping her from getting to the castle. Naraku had done too much. Because of him, Sango's brother, Kohaku, was totally controlled by Naraku . She had spnt way too many childhood memories with him, and Naraku just took it away.

When Sango had reached the top entrance, she saw one more standing guard. It looked like a little boy, but she wasn't sure. She decided to go face to face with this kid, since she was to kill him. When she took a better look at the boy, she realized something….

**It was Kohaku**.

Sango ran to him and began to cry. She hadn't seen him in such a long time, but she had not forgotten that he was still evil. Kohaku's eyes were grey and he looked as if he was in a trance. Sango shook him a little. He took out his dagger and swung.

_Scratch! _It had scratched Sango in her hip and she was bleeding even more, just to add to her other wounds from the knives earlier. She ran towards him and took out her sword. She blocked all Kohaku's attempts to hit again. When Kohaku looked as if he was too tired to hit anymore, Sango ran towards him and said a few words.

"Sorry, Kohaku." And she knocked Kohaku out with her hit on the neck. As Kohaku fell onto the ground, Sango rushed in, only to find that Inuyasha was not there. She was very confused. Had he encountered many enemies as well? Or was it that he had more? She shook her head and ran towards the center of the room. She saw something blurry and she couldn't figure out what. It looked like a body. She ran towards it and saw what it was.

Miroku.

* * *

Im soooo sorry guys!

im soo freakin busy and i just need time..so just give me time to wite chapter 3!

xcrappy1x


	3. Miroku's Return

**Im soooo sorry guys! I WILL update!**

**-xcrappy1x**

* * *

A Deadly Tunnel

xcrappy1x- Rachel Chang

Chapter 3 ( **MUST FINISH** )

"Oh my God! Miroku!" screamed Sango. She rushed to his side. _Was he dead?_ "Please, Houshi-sama…please wake up..I don't know what to do without you.." She began to cry, resting on his stomach.

Then there was a sound. It came from Miroku. " Houshi-sama! Please! Please say something!"

"Y-your making it..it..hard to breathe…Sango."

Tears of joy came out of Sango's eyes! She held onto him, and hugged him.

"S-Sango..it hurts.." Miroku whispered.

Sango then realized that he was pushing on Miroku's wounds. She quicky let go.

"I-I'm sorry..I just got a little too overwhelmed with tears."

"…."

"Miroku…How did you survive? There were blades everywhere! The hole was way too high for you to jump or climb…. and..there wasn't any way you could have possibly…."

"There was a h-hole…under..the rock.." Miroku half coughed half said.

"What rock?" she asked.

"The one I threw t-to cover the hole on the ceiling…"

Flashback

Miroku looked up and saw a hole, big enough to fit a person.

"Sango, listen to me. When you go outside, run on top of the tunnel until you reach Naraku's lair. There you will probably find Inuyasha. I will probably not make it, so go on without me."

Sango was very confused, but when she looked up, she immediately knew what he was gonna do.

"NO. I won't let you. You have to survive this with me!" Tears began to fall and Sango couldn't stop what Miroku was about to do.

"I'm sorry, Sango." And Miroku lifted Sango up and put her through the hole in the ceiling. Of course it was hard because of all the struggling Sango was trying to do, but Miroku just couldn't lose her. He took a rock and said,

"I don't want you to see this" And before the darkness took him, he said some final words.

"I love you"

End Flashback

" There was! Oh! I can't believe this, Houshi-sama! How lucky for you and I…I mean….you…"

A quick blush flew across her face.

"There was a hole under that rock, and when I saw it, I immediately went down. It seemed to be a secret passage. There were candles lit across the whole underground tunnel and I walked slowly until stairs were found. I climbed up and then I saw that I was in the castle. I just decided to take a rest. That's all…"

"Oh. I see..." She calmed herself down for a while, making sure this was not a simple dream. No, this was real. She quickly got out her first-aids kit and helped Miroku bandage his body.

Suddenly, there was a loud BASH noise. A fiery dog-like human appeared out of the wall. It was Inuyasha.

"Oi, Sango. I finally got out of that damn forest. What happened to Miroku? Ha! Did little bad guys take too much outta ya? Oi, I'm the real fighter here..if you-"

Sango was **GLARING** at him as if she was going to attack any moment.

"O..k… well..now we gotta go find that damn Shippou."

"You are right… our original mission was to find him. Let's go." Miroku said while trying to get up.

"You mustn't move, Houshi-sama! You are still wounded!" Sango screamed.

"So are you." Miroku said in a calm voice.

There was in no use of trying to argue. They were going.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where is that little runt!" screamed Inuyasha.

"I am worried that he is with Naraku." Miroku said.

"I'm sure he is around here somewhere." Sango protested.

Then they saw tentacles behind a curtain of silk.

"There…." whispered Miroku.

They tiptoed toward the shadowy object behind the curtains.

Inuyasha ripped the curtain open.

GAASSPPPPPPPP

* * *

**MUHUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I leave such suspense endings! well see ya next time :D**

**I WILL UPDATE! saomeday... LOL XD**


	4. A Naraku Attack

A Deadly Tunnel

xcrappy1x-Rachel Chang

Chapter 4 ( hope you guys like it :D )

GASSSSSPPPPPPPPPP

There stood Naraku holding Shippou by the neck.

"Let him go!" Sango screamed.

"You see… Shippou has come to great use to me." Naraku said.

"You see…" Inuyasha mocked, "That's not possible because Shippou is a worthless piece of crap."

"HEYY! I heard that!" Shippou screamed in his doggy little voice.

"So?" Inuyasha said, "Like **THAT** matters…"

sniff sniff

"CAN WE GET ON WITH MY EVIL PLANS NOW?" Naraku screamed.

" ……"

"Now, just as Shippou here is going to die, I will make a evil switch for this useless pup"

Shippou : tear

"The trade is quite simple. All I want is Miroku's soul." Naraku answered.

"WHHATTTT?" Inuyasha barked.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"I have found out that Mirouku has the quick ability to heal. He is also a very romancy guy and I need that ability…..since I have no way around women."

"WHAT THE FU-" screamed Inuyasha just when he was cut off by Miroku.

"…I see… I shall give you my soul then, since I have no full use to it."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Inuyasha screamed. "This guy is **NUTS**! I'm not even sure if he is the real Naraku!"

"Hmm…you do seem to ponder a good thought, Inuyasha. Naraku would never want a romance life since he DOES have tentacles… and he is a BIT scary.."

"Why are we talking about this…?" Sango asked.

"Dunno.." Inuyasha said.

"Let's just see who is in this Naraku costume and get over it" Sango suggested.

Together they pulled off the Naraku costume and saw who was behind this trouble.

"JAKEN?" They all screamed at once.

"What…don't I have my rights here?" The little frog-like creature said.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha said.

"MANNERS, INUYASHA!" Sango said with a vein popping out.

"Jaken, would you kindly tell us why you are here?" Miroku asked with a smile.

"See?" Sango whispered to I Inuyasha, who just shrugged.

"Well… Sesshomaru just killed Naraku and he went in the back to-"

"Miroku! That means your cursed hand is gone!" Sango screamed.

"You're right! But…how come I can still fell it?"

Suddenly, the wall broke and Naraku dropped in and slashed Inuyasha making him unconscious. Next, he went for Sango, but Miroku slid in front of her and tried sucking him into his wind tunnel. Instead of getting sucked in, Naraku used his poison needles and shot it at Miroku so that they went into his palm.

"AUGHHHHHH" Miroku screamed, and he fell down onto the floor.

"Houshi-sama!" screamed Sango as she ran to his side.

"Run..Sango…run before he gets you …ARGGG.." Miroku said as another shot of pain crossed his cursed hand.

"I won't leave you…not again…" Sango said while tears came down her face."

"Don't….be stupid…run!" and Miroku pushed Sango aside so that she fell through the hole Naraku made when he came in.

"Mirokuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" screamed Sango as she fell toward trees.

She heard the sudden scream of Miroku, and that was the last that came out of him.

* * *

is this the last chapter? YOU DECIDE! post reviews for me and which ever is the most is what i will do!

REVIEWS PLEASE :D


	5. The End

**hey again...this will be the last chapter..I hope you guys like it...please read my other fanfic which will be about Naruto..I think..or maybe Inuyasha again... Oh well...see ya next time :D**

* * *

A Deadly Tunnel 

xcrappy1x- Rachel Chang ( would you guys rather have drama or humor? )

Chapter 5

"NOoOoOoOoOoOoOo! HOUSHISAMA!" screamed Sango as she fell onto big tops of trees."Not again, I can't lose you again!" She took out her blade and grabbed a tree vine. She tied it to her sword and threw it as hard as she could. It attached onto the wall of the entrance Naraku made. She clung on and swung onto another side of the wall. She started to climb all the way to the top. When she finally reached the top, she saw Inuyasha on the floor, all tore up. He looked as if he was unconscious, but where was Miroku?

Sango began to look around. There was no sign of Naraku or Miroku.

_Where could they be? _thought Sango. She went to Inuyasha to see if he was alright.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" asked Sango.

"mmMm…." replied a faint voice of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, wake up! I need you to help me get houshi-sama…." pleaded Sango.

"…….mm…." replied the again voice of Inuyasha.

"WAKE UP YOU FILTHY DOG!" screamed Sango. You could kind of see she was pissed off.

"What is it…?" said Inuyasha.

"Why didn't you just reply earlier to prevent me from calling you names." asked Sango.

"I was dreaming a good dream of me and Kagome." replied Inuyasha.

"..…."

"What…..It's not like you don't dream of the damn monk."

"…..this is not the time to talk about this. Let's go."

Sango helped Inuyasha get up and they started for a hallway of blood tracks. _I hope houshi-sama is alright. _Thought Sango. They followed the tracks all the way to a big corridor. The door was closed and there was no sound, but the heavy breathing of Sango.

"Ready?" asked Inuyasha.

"yes"

Inuyasha pushed the door open and saw Naraku.

No Miroku.

"Where did you put him!" screamed Sango.

"Ahh…hush..Sango. There is no reason to worry." replied a calm voice of Naraku.

"Don't be so damn stupid, Naraku. Where did you put him? It is a simple question, so answer it already. Unless you want to prove your stupidity to us." said Inuyasha with a grin.

"Its always the half-demon who rushes things and ruins all the fun." replied Naraku.

"Feh" Inuyasha said.

"He is alright. He is locked upon my secret world."

"WHAT! What secret world!" screamed Inuyasha.

"Never mind that.. I just need a simple task….I am requiring a trade."

"Ah, don't tell me about his romance life again…" sighed Inuyasha.

"….what?" asked a confused Naraku.

"Never mind...it's a long story." replied Inuyasha.

"Just tell us what this trade is about" said Sango.

"Ok… I want a trade for **Kikyo**."

Sango and Inuyasha: "..."

"Are you Jaken again!" screamed Inuyasha.

"What is this Jaken subject about?I am confused!" screamed Naraku.

"How 'bout we trade for Miroku and we'll tell you what is confusing you." asked Inuyasha.

"uh…no." replied Naraku.

"damn."

"Why would you want Kikyo?" asked Sango.

"She has enogh power to destroy you people AND Inuyasha still has some feelings for her." snickered Naraku.

"HEY!" screamed Inuyasha.

"So, trade?" asked Naraku.

"NO"

"YES"

Inuyasha looked at Sango while she did the same.

"What do you mean, no?"

"I mean NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because she is worth more than that stupid monk."

"NO. Kikyo is already dead!"

"so? She is still more useful."

"Not really. She doesn't even help us"

"doesn't matt-" said Inuyashawhen he was cut off by Naraku.

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT THAT! TRADE OR NOT?"

"YES"

"NO"

Sango and Inuyasha both sighed.

"forget it, here's Miroku." Naraku throws Miroku over to Sango."This is getting annoying...take hima and leave god dammit"

"MIROKU! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" screamed Sango.

"….."

"please don't leave me…"

"……"

It was obvious that the pain he was facing was because of all the poison in his body now. His hand was shaking a lot and he was still wincing.

Sango touched his face, and it was getting colder. She began to cry.

"This is all my fault…."

"N- no crying S-Sango…" a weery voice said. Sango turned to see that Miroku had said it.

"Houshi-sama… are you alright? Please don't move." whispered Sango.

"The poison is al-already flowing th-through my body..I c-can fell it…" Miroku began to sweat. He sweat a lot andhis body began to shake.

"Oh no…hold on Houshi-sama…hold on…"

"No,Sango….my real name is Miroku…" and at that he smiled andtook his last breath…

"Miroku…."

* * *

**you know..i think that was a weird chapter...o well... BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFICS **

**see ya**


End file.
